The Way
Ariana Grande ft Mac Miller - The Way full|left|335 px Letra I love the way make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it Say, I’m thinking ’bout her every second, every hour Do my singing in the shower Picking petals off of a flower like Do she love me, do she love me not? I ain’t a player, I just crush a lot You give me that kinda something Wanted all the time, needed everyday On a scale of one to ten I’m at 100 Never get it off, I can’t stay away If you want I got it, I got it everyday You can go on playing it for me Stay by your side, I’ll never leave you And I ain’t going nowhere cause you’re a keeper So don’t you worry, baby you got me I got a bad boy, must admit it You got my heart, don’t know how you did it And I don’t care this is it babe I don’t want another way to feel when you next to me I love the way (you make me feel) I love the way (I love the way) Baby I love the way you make me feel I love the way, the way you love Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping when you put your lips on mine And honey it's ain’t a question, (question) Boy I know just what you like So If you need I got it, I got it everyday Be your lover, your friend, you’ll find it all there babe Stay by your side, I’ll never leave you Say, I ain’t going nowhere cause you’re a keeper So don’t you worry, baby you got me I got a bad boy, must admit it You got my heart, don’t know how you did i t And I don’t care this is it babe I don’t want another way to feel you next to me I love the way you make me feel I love the way (I love the way) Baby I love the way you make me feel I love the way, the way you love Uh, I make it feel so fine, I make it feel so fine I hope you hit me on my cell when I sneak in your mind You’re a princess to the public, but a freak when it’s time Said your bed be feeling lonely, So you’re sleeping in mine You come and watch a movie with me, “American Beauty” or “Bruce Almighty” that groovy, Just come and move closer to me I got some feelings for you, I’m not gon’ get bored of But baby you’re an adventurous so please let me come and explore you So don’t you worry, baby you got me I got a bad boy, must admit it You got my heart, don’t know how you did it And I don’t care this is it babe I don’t want another way to feel you next to me I love the way you make me feel I love the way (I love the way) I love the way Baby I love the way you make me feel I love the way, the way I love you The way I love you The way I love you The way I love you uh, uh uh yeah I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it The way I love you Categoría:Ariana Grande Categoría:Yours Truly Categoría:Canciones